


【KT】Topaz Love(連載中)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 架空的戰後重建背景。估計是有點虐戀的走向。突然發生的情感，你是愛我的嗎？我是愛你的嗎？我們可以相愛嗎？經歷過無情戰火的洗禮，是否還能有像寶石般璀璨純淨的愛情...第一軍團指揮官 堂本光一 x 小城市知名鋼琴演奏家 堂本剛（年紀設定約三十代）
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

神啊...您為什麼捨棄我們...

分不清晝夜，眼前所見都是轟炸產生的閃光與煙硝、耳邊聽見的只有隆隆炮火聲，從天空落下的是令人灼痛的雨，以及絕望。  
慘絕人寰的叫喊聲從最初鮮明迴盪於腦海，習慣後逐漸化作背景聲，來到生命的盡頭時，殘喘成為寂靜叫囂，用盡最後一絲力氣向這世界沉默咆嘯。

「小剛、小剛、」木村拼命搖晃滿身大汗的堂本剛，夜半聽見下舖傳來微弱哀號聲，他便知道堂本剛又身陷夢魘，趕緊下床想把堂本剛叫醒「小剛快醒醒！」

「嗚───」

奮力從絕望深淵裡轉醒，睜開眼睛便看見木村近在呎尺的面容滿是焦灼，發現他醒來後神情才敢稍稍放鬆，忙著遞毛巾又遞水，守在床邊沒離去。

「抱歉吵醒你...」堂本剛將得來不易的乾淨水喝完，木村立即接過杯子，依舊守在床邊。

「尼桑，我真的沒事，你快點去睡吧。」

「小剛、」

「明天還要趕路，我們都得早點睡。」

面對堂本剛強裝出的笑臉，木村嘆了口氣起身，掌心覆蓋在堂本剛頭頂揉了揉才又爬回上鋪，不久便沉沉睡去。  
堂本剛躺在鋪上不敢亂動，心裡知道木村大哥其實還沒入睡，這種彼此退讓一步睜隻眼閉隻眼的模式令人好受許多。

帳篷外的雨勢絲毫沒有停止的跡象，除了雨聲似乎還有其它聲響，戰爭明明結束一個多月了，絕望的漩渦卻沒有停止攪動，彷彿只是放慢腳步，拉長折磨時間。

長達三年的戰火。

結束的瞬間充滿辛酸喜悅，環顧周遭才認清悲慘並未完結，家園早就面目全非，親人天人永隔或四散，斷垣殘壁下覆蓋多少曾經鮮明的生命，每走一步路都是踏在流失的鮮血之上。

正當堂本剛不願再繼續前行，遇到了同樣出生地比自己更早往大城市發展的木村拓哉，一位堂本剛從小敬仰的大哥、童稚時喜歡跟前跟後童聲呼喊尼桑的哥哥。木村拓哉把身上僅有的飲用水和乾糧給了堂本剛，等堂本剛恢復氣力後帶著他趕上已經走遠的人群，大家都在前往最近的營區，聽說有軍隊負責疏散百姓。

「別走啊！你們不能走啊！」

「不是說會帶我們走的嗎？」

「拜託、拜託別丟下我們！」

天濛濛亮，堂本剛不記得自己是否有入睡，只知道回憶到一半突然都模糊了，像清晰的湖面突然被攪動混濁，接著就是帳篷外傳來此起彼落的尖叫聲、發動的引擎聲...

「小剛你在這裡哪裡都別去！」

木村大哥從帳篷入口探身進來，急匆匆交代堂本剛別亂跑，又闔上帳門。堂本剛來不及叫木村大哥別走，突然負面情緒湧上，從腳尖開始糾纏往小腿攀爬，擺脫不掉的絕望情緒蔓延開來。

「不...」

不存在的炮火聲再度響起，堂本剛用手遮住耳朵，想杜絕過去的聲音，明明是什麼也聽不太到的左耳，卻比健康的右耳聽得還清晰，每個轟隆砲聲與哀號都在左耳迴盪。

在比白天還要明亮的夜裡失去的不只左耳的聽力，還有僅剩的同鄉人。

「小剛、小剛！」

不知道木村回來多久，直到臉上感覺到一陣熱辣，堂本剛才從無止盡的絕望裡回過神，此時才發現木村身上多了幾道髒汙。

「尼桑怎麼了？」他慌張抓著木村的衣襬，激動從鋪上爬起，來回檢視木村身上有沒有新增的傷口或是不對勁。

「小剛我沒事，但我們得快點走。」

「怎麼了？」

「原本負責疏散百姓的軍隊趁夜拔營走了。」

木村將事情簡單解釋，外頭現在一遍慌亂，原本有秩序的收容營區頓時失去中心骨，散成沙。已經有不少帳篷出現鬥毆或掠奪，他們得趕快動身，無論是趕上逃走的軍隊或是往其它城鎮疏散，都會比繼續留在此區聰明許多。

「小心！」

也沒什麼物品好帶在身上的，堂本剛冷靜下來後跟在木村身後，外頭雨勢雖小卻不時颳起風，到處都是泥濘髒亂，不遠處看樣子是有人不小心打翻火，幾座帳篷逐漸燒起。

「這邊。」

就快到營區出口處時遇上一群鬥毆中的人們，木村趕緊把堂本剛拉往反方向，避免跟人正面起衝突。

「喂、你不是那個、那個...」只差幾步就能離開被棄守的營區，沒想到早就有人賭在附近，想要趁亂打劫。

「啊！木村拓哉！」

木村把堂本剛往身後拉了拉，試圖掩護。即使再怎麼佯裝，那股天生散發出來的氣勢是掩蓋不了，好不容易從小城鎮力爭上游到了大城市，過人的才識與傑出的外表使木村拓哉的名字瞬間紅遍半邊大陸，成為眾人所追捧的對象。

曾經有政治人物的女兒看上木村拓哉，要許他事業一片璀璨前程，如果當時答應了，現在也不會在難民區全身泥濘試圖護著家鄉的小弟弟吧。

堂本剛躲在木村的庇護之後，忍不住這麼想。

「嘩啊！」

突然有個人從背後偷襲，猝不及防抓住堂本剛的後領往後跩，木村顧不及回頭因為面前的人也出拳往他身上招呼，側身閃過用手截住出拳的手腕逕直往下、膝蓋一抬應聲將對方手折斷。

「木村大哥我沒事。」

異常冷靜的聲線，即使被挾持著，堂本剛也知道現在不是慌亂的時候，尤其對方看見木村拓哉這麼迅速幹掉自己同夥，內心十分動搖。

「小鬼，放開他。」

「你...你別過來！」

木村拓哉擔心的是他手上揮舞的小刀，雖然不是很鋒利，如果劃在堂本剛身上後果可大可小，戰亂時期任何一個小傷口都能致命。

「好，我不過去，你先把人放了。」

「不！如果我放人，你肯定會殺了我！」

雖然沒有看到正臉，但從身後傳來的稚嫩聲音能分辨出對方應該是青少年，也許是為了保命所以加入某個團隊吧，堂本剛被拖著往後退，褲管被地上凸出的碎石割破，深色的土地看不出斑斑血跡。

「喂、」

砰－

槍響，槍口淡淡的煙還沒上升就消失，這場綿延過久的雨終於停止。

木村拓哉制止青少年的手還在半空，正要制止他拖行堂本剛的動作，隨著槍響看見青少年臉上綻放出一朵鮮紅花苞。

「沒事了。」

沉甸甸的感覺在身旁不遠處，僅存的溫度正流失，即使在戰爭裡常見的景象卻無法坦然面對，堂本剛討厭任何殺戮行為，以正義之名也不行，那可是生命...有重量、有溫度、有感受的生命，沒有人能輕易取走別人的生命。

可是現在卻因為另一人的殺戮解救自己的危機，一命換一命就是這麼回事吧。

堂本剛沒發現自己發抖，直到被披上厚重的外套，上面除了戰亂常有的味道之外，還有淡淡的菸草味跟爽身粉味道，應該是有些地位階層的人。

「能站起來嗎？」

渾厚的嗓音再次響起，這次堂本剛聽見了，緩緩點了下頭，隨著那人的協助慢慢起身。

「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

當覆蓋在雙眼前的手掌緩緩打開，視線再次接觸到外界，灰濛濛的天空不知何時已撥雲見日，從天空灑落一道光輝。

「沒、嘶──」堂本剛沒看見木村拓哉，擔心的想立即轉身尋找，才發現腳有受傷。

「你的腳受傷了。」

那人站到了右側，正巧擋住所有血腥的畫面，堂本剛這才看到解救自己危機的人長相，如同他的聲音一樣，黑暗中的一道光芒，照亮堂本剛的世界。

「軍醫，來幫忙看一下。」

指揮著下屬行動，一名手臂上有紅色十字臂章的女性小跑步過來，迅速替堂本剛檢查，褲管撕裂的小腿處有道傷痕，立即為他消毒簡單上藥。

「那個，有看到木、剛才在這邊的我的朋友嗎？」差點就把木村拓哉的名字說出口，堂本剛立即把話吞回去，怕又替木村大哥引來不好的事情。

「小剛，我在這。」

那人還來不及開口，站在左側後方的木村拓哉便出聲，他也在被包紮傷口，指縫夾著煙抽著。

「你們待會跟著我們走，別走散了。」

堂本剛確認木村拓哉沒事後注意力才回到解救自己的人身上，那人也不生氣，靜靜地等著堂本剛注意自己跟開口詢問。

「請問您們是？」

「我們是第一軍團，經過這邊營區要回本部，車上還有位置能帶你們走。」

見堂本剛聽聞他們是第一軍團時眼神流露赤裸裸的厭惡，顯然是遭受原本被指派疏散百姓到安全地方的第三軍團背棄，而對軍隊不信任吧。

「放心，我們不會拋下你們的。」

副指揮官補上句，他們可是最榮耀的第一軍團，敬忠職守、愛國護民，決定不會放棄任何人。

堂本剛看了眼出聲的人，外貌有些痞痞用詞卻很有禮，從小動作可以觀察出是受過教育的人，以及經過嚴格訓練。

「能知道你叫什麼名字嗎？」

「堂本光一。」

和風微微吹撫，有任何的疑慮都在堂本光一的笑容下隨風消失，堂本剛報以羞赧微笑，垂眼躲避堂本光一太過璀璨的目光，內心默默重複將名字覆讀幾遍。

「我還以為你不會開口問我呢。」

原本以為堂本光一走了，沒想到還站在面前，堂本剛驚訝抬頭，發現周遭離開不少人手，而木村拓哉已經抽完第二支煙抱胸站在一旁等著。

「堂本剛。」

也不知道木村大哥有沒有聽見他跟堂本光一的對談，輕飄飄說了自己的名字後，堂本剛快步往木村的方向走去，對上木村拓哉富饒興味的眼神頓時不知所措，只好裝作沒事，使勁用手壓平原本就很乖順的髮梢。

「往這走。」

堂本光一沒再多做攀談，此刻他還有更重要的任務，要把這被拋棄的營區裡剩餘的百姓盡量帶走，一邊撰寫報告準備往上呈交，擅自放棄任務的軍人，沒有活著的必要。

END


	2. Chapter 2

像救世主般出現的第一軍團，畢竟不是救世主。

原第三軍團營區裡被拋棄的百姓太多，軍用卡車空位太少；扣除傷殘老弱疾病之外，有些是不願意跟隨撤離自立門戶的青年，最後帶走的約百餘人。

在漫長撤離路途上沒能熬過去的也不少，最後抵達重建區時只剩下不到百人。

不願意跟隨撤離自立門戶的青年們在第一軍團撤離後沒多久便走入戰後歷史，隨著斷垣殘壁一同被清理沒留下痕跡。

軍用卡車行駛在崎嶇不平道路上，車內物體碰撞哐啷聲不斷，坐在車上的人們沉默不語，幼童連哭泣都忘記，緊緊抓著身旁大人的衣襬，即使在疲憊也努力睜大眼睛，深怕下個停靠又會被拋回顛沛流離裡。

卡車能倚靠的地方很少，雖然有用布棚遮蔽，但風能輕易從布棚支架縫隙灌入，經過早上風雨折騰後大家都狼狽不堪，身上衣物沒有完好乾爽的一塊，每次灌入的風都使人們下意識靠近彼此，藉由微弱的體溫互相取暖。

堂本剛從布棚縫隙看到了外面，黃土泥沙滾滾、倒榻的磚牆露出幾張木椅，佇立一旁的枯樹木保持堅強，遠方地平線開始往四方蔓延的黑色雲層夾帶微弱銀光，也許枯樹木最終還是得倒下。

『還好嗎？』

趁堂本剛目光收回時，木村拓哉用唇語詢問。

『嗯。』

點點頭露出的微笑透露虛弱，連幾天氣壓不穩使堂本剛昏沉，在這物資貧乏的時期木村大哥還是每天為自己帶來食物和飲用水，即使勉強進食也於事無補，臉頰又更凹陷了點。

木村拓哉把身上大衣脫下披在堂本剛肩上，順勢把人拉入懷裡，手掌停靠在肩頭有節奏的安撫，沒多久堂本剛便沉沉睡去，獲得短暫的平靜。  
\--  
他們居住的小城市出過不少上進青年，政治家、醫學家、文學家、音樂家和建築師，卻沒有人像木村拓哉般全能又富有魅力。  
出生書香世家的木村拓哉從小就用優美詞藻擄獲不少人心，長大後加入辯論團體為地方弱小發聲更是家常便飯，正當大家以為他會成為律師，沒想到他背著一把吉他說要離開家鄉，第二天便踏上旅途。

堂本剛有記憶時就已經跟在木村拓哉身邊，無論他去哪裡堂本剛都要跟上，不給跟隨還會泫然欲泣，直到木村拓哉拿出糖果餅乾哄他才破涕為笑，乖乖回家等木村拓哉來找自己。

家境相對比較寬鬆的堂本剛從小練習樂器，擁有天賦的他最後選擇鑽研鋼琴，指尖在黑白間跳躍的模樣使他著迷，堂本剛知道人也是如此，黑白間跳躍才能活出美麗的姿態。

當木村拓哉首次演奏吉他給自己聽時，堂本剛從那生澀卻無所畏懼的音色裡聽出遼闊，因此內心默默希望有天也能前往大城市找木村拓哉，聽聽他的理想是否逐漸踏實。

『剛君今天演奏的很完美喔！』

走在城鎮裡沒有人不知道堂本剛，成年後的堂本剛申請到了大城市的音樂大學進修，有較長的假期時會回到家鄉舉辦演奏會，享受在廣場彈奏配合人們談笑風聲，成為記憶裡有聲有色的插頁。

『剛君，有見到我們家臭小子嗎？』

木村拓哉的父親總是這麼稱呼木村拓哉，堂本剛抱著歉意的神情使木村父親臉色黯淡幾分，是啊，即使到了相同的大城市也不見得能遇見。  
每次從木村家拿到的書信，堂本剛都如實帶到木村拓哉工作的地方，可惜層層關卡阻擋，沒有一次成功見到面。

『聽說、聽說木村大哥可能要結婚...』

『那小子不會。』

當時大城市裡流傳的消息便是政治世家的女兒看上木村拓哉，有意拉攏成親。這消息也迅速傳回家鄉小鎮上，相比大城市民眾的津津樂道，家鄉鄉親反而一笑置之。

木村拓哉可是大家從小看到大的，常為弱勢打抱不平、替受害者發聲，怎麼可能與搬弄權勢、中飽私囊的政治家同流合汙。

『嗯...』

看著木村父親走遠的身影，堂本剛有些洩氣，比起木村拓哉已經是大城市裡的知名人士，著名學者門下得意門生、城鎮樂隊首席又是運動神經過人的運動員，自己還只是音樂大學裡指日可待的明日之星而已。

『下次、下次我會帶木村大哥的消息回來的！』

木村父親拉長的影子晃動了下算是回應，堂本剛告訴自己下次一定要見上木村拓哉一面。

這一面是見到了，在小城鎮被轟炸輾過沒多久，家園破碎、天人永隔，帶著滿身絕望時見到面了。  
\--  
「小剛，醒醒。」

不知道車輛停駛多久，一同坐在卡車上的人們不見，堂本剛張開睡眼迅速拉起警戒，緊緊抓住木村拓哉的手臂。

「沒事的，我們到了中途休息的營區，大家先下車而已。」大手在堂本剛背上來回安撫，在大家都離開後他才叫醒堂本剛。

對上堂本剛的滿眼狐疑，木村拓哉也只是笑了笑，把人扶起後揉了揉臉，下車前確認大衣把堂本剛裹的嚴實才把人帶下車。

「我們現在要去哪裡？」

一同撤離的人們被軍隊聚集在一起，四周升起的營火啪啪作響，夾雜此起彼落的指揮聲。

「先集合，等安排。」

入夜微涼在營火圍繞下溫暖許多，大家按照指示排列整齊，等待軍人一一核對身分並簽名，然後才是分配營帳休息。

「木村先生、堂本剛先生，請留步。」

早上幫自己包紮傷口的女軍醫小跑步過來，身上還背著醫療箱，停在木村拓哉與堂本剛面前。

「請問有什麼事嗎？」開口的是木村拓哉。

「請兩位到醫療帳裡來一趟。」

指引兩人前往醫療帳篷，女軍醫表示是例行為傷患檢查，帳篷裡也有其他醫治中的傷患，包紮後被一一送回。

木村拓哉的傷勢比較簡單，皮肉傷瘀青，上點藥水幾天就能好；堂本剛的腿則是被碎石扎傷，坐在卡車上沒發覺，紗布拆開時有些發炎化膿的部位，女軍醫細心的從清潔開始消毒步驟。

「嘶－」

緊咬牙關，這點小疼痛跟其他人的傷痛比起來根本不算什麼。

「春日，妳下手輕點啊。」帳篷門敞開，堂本光一走進對女軍醫輕笑調侃。

「我就粗魯，堂本剛先生還請多擔待了。」

「不、沒這回事。」

堂本剛趕緊出聲否認，這名叫春日的女軍醫動作十分輕柔，是自己忘記腿上有傷，所以碰觸到時倒抽了口氣。

「木村先生，您要不要先用點晚餐？」

「喔，小剛，我一旁等你。」

木村拓哉對上副指揮官笑盈盈的臉，心領神會跟著走到帳篷另一邊。

「請用。」

沒想到第一軍團提供的伙食還不錯，至少是熱食，偏流質的食物好下嚥吸收，還有多兩片乾糧跟飲用水可以食用。木村拓哉邊吃邊看向堂本剛，確認他沒有被欺負才放心繼續吃餐點。

「除了腿之外，還有哪裡覺得不舒服嗎？」下墜的尾音搭配溫和嗓音，在夜晚的帳篷裡多了幾分旖旎。

堂本剛搖了搖頭，即便這動作會使他有些不適，但他不想讓別人知道，他的左耳因轟炸失去了大半功能，甚至有些併發症狀。

「能吃得下嗎？」

帳篷外營火搖曳，帳棚內燈光隨著交輝，堂本剛有些恍惚放鬆，被溫醇嗓音牽引著點了點頭。

「先喝點暖暖身體。」

堂本光一離開了會拿著杯冒白煙的杯子回來，遞給腿部快包紮好的堂本剛，確認他穩穩拿好杯子才鬆手。

「這、」

「噓。」

背對著其他人，堂本光一面對堂本剛食指貼近嘴邊，禁聲手勢搭配彎彎笑眼。

「謝謝...」

不好意思低下頭望著杯裡，乾澀的眼眶被白煙薰濕，咖啡色的液體飄散香甜氣息，雖然聞起來有些淡薄，在這時期能喝上口熱可可都是奢望。  
見堂本剛接受熱可可珍惜的喝完，堂本光一站在一旁始終維持相同姿勢，臉上神情也是不變的溫和。

春日幫堂本剛包紮好後便帶著醫療包離開，再替木村拓哉確認身上有沒有疏忽的傷勢。

「慢慢吃，今晚早點休息。」

接過堂本剛飲完的空杯，堂本光一帶著下屬離開帳篷，繼續打理軍中大大小小事情，他們預計在此幾天，等接下來要落下的大雨減緩後才出發。  
\--  
「這帳篷真大啊。」

木村拓哉從副指揮官那邊獲得半包菸，叼在嘴裡沒有點燃，在帳棚裡來回踱步。

「好像原本是四人住，但分配到最後剩下我們。」

木村拓哉見堂本剛還能保有如此天真浪漫的想法心中湧起想搓揉他的衝動，下一秒就化做實際行為，把好不容易柔順的頭髮又揉亂。

「木村大哥！」

「小剛啊，」堂本剛被逗的笑喘不過氣，好不容易等到木村拓哉停手，對方突然正經的望著自己，緩緩開口「永遠不要對現實失望。」

堂本剛語塞，站在原地等木村拓哉繼續說下去，而木村拓哉沒有多說什麼，告訴他後面有可以洗澡的地方後帶著衣物離開。

「...不要失望...」木村大哥還是跟當年離開時般帥氣啊。

記得木村拓哉離開小城鎮的那天清晨，他偷偷跑到堂本剛家叫醒堂本剛，說他要走了，等堂本剛來找他。

那時堂本剛除了起床氣外還有難過，臉氣嘟嘟的不說話。

『別失望嘛～記得來找木村大哥喔！』

木村拓哉離去的身影沒入璀璨的朝陽，使堂本剛睜不開眼直視，他始終充滿希望，相信有一天自己也能成長到像木村大哥般令人欽佩的程度，可以站在木村大哥身邊，被木村大哥讚美認同。

然而左耳又開始迴盪嗡嗡聲，將好不容易燃起的希望點滴侵蝕。


End file.
